


Ink On His Skin

by Lilluv



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Superheroes, Writing on Skin, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Chase never really understood the concept of soulmates. How was there one person in the world that was exactly right for him? And how did writing from their skin show up on his? It just didn't make sense.Kaz was always curious about his soulmate, but never really had the courage to pick up a pen and ask.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/OFC, Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport/Kaz, Leo Dooley/Taylor, Oliver/OFC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Ink On His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! This story, for the most part, sticks to the canon (with the addition of soulmates, of course), but I do take some artistic liberties and change some things during the Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med storylines, but other than that it pretty much stays the same-ish. Happy reading!

Soulmates.

It was the one thing in this world that Chase didn't understand, and he was the smartest man in the world. How was there one person that was exactly right for just one other person? And how, when they wrote on their skin, did the writing show up on their soulmates skin? It just didn't make sense.

Chase spent years studying and researching and trying to figure out how it worked, but to no avail. There was just no scientific answer to any of his questions about soulmates. It just didn't make sense.

Bree told him to just let it go. She said that it happens because it happens. There doesn't always need to be a 'why'. But Chase wasn't satisfied with that. He always needed to know why.

Bree heard from her soulmate for the first time when she was just seven. Most of the time people didn't really notice anything until they're at least twelve or thirteen. She and her soulmate started talking, and she found out that they were a girl, but she wouldn't say her name. She said that she was living in secret. To be fair, Mr. Davenport had told them from a young age not to tell their soulmates too much about themselves, especially not about their bionics. The less these strangers knew, the better.

Bree and her soulmate wrote each other little messages and drew each other pictures all day every day. It was rare to see her arms and legs not covered in marks.

Adam's soulmate really loved to draw. There were always very intricate drawings of angels and devils on Adam's thighs, arms, and hands that started showing up when he was about fourteen. It was really cool to see some of the things that showed up. From some brief conversation between them, Adam knew his soulmate was a girl named Alexa and that she was three years younger than him but not much else. They really communicated through drawings, though Adam couldn't draw for shit.

And after Leo crashed (literally crashed) into their lives, Chase noticed writing all over his arms, too. He never got to see much since Leo almost always wore long sleeves, but from what he could make out, he was talking to some girl, but he could never see a name. Just that she had dark skin and long, brown hair. At least, that's how she described herself.

Chase's found himself with writing on his hands and arms all the time, none of which was his own. Reminders about homework assignments, addresses, phone numbers, and what Chase swore were test answers popped up on his skin on the daily.

Chase never wrote anything for his soulmate to see. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing or embarrassing himself. Bree was always reminding him that his soulmate wouldn't judge him, but he just wasn't sure.

He just watched the cycle of notes and reminders and phone numbers get written down and washed off of his hands and forearms. He was always interested in what his soulmate wrote. He tried to piece together what he could from the little pieces of information on his arms. Based on the area codes on the phone numbers that kept popping up and the occasional address, Chase theorized that his soulmate lived in Philadelphia, PA, but that's all he could figure out. He just kept watching until one day, the most interesting thing yet appeared in the middle of his hand while he was doing homework, just two weeks after escaping from his evil uncle/father and Marcus's lab.

_Hi_

* * *

Kaz was never in the habit of remembering things. He would always have to write things down on his hands and arms to remember them. Reminders, phone numbers, test answers, addresses... you name it, it got written down on his arm.

He knew his soulmate could see everything he was writing. Every time he cheated on a test or needed to remember that the next day was his sister's birthday and he needed to buy her a present (to be fair, he did have eleven siblings, so he was allowed to forget their birthdays sometimes).

Kaz never really thought about talking to his soulmate. He watched as Oliver's arms filled up with little notes from a girl named Anastasia who lived in Canada, and as Jordan started talking to this girl named Emma, and as Gus... well, Gus never actually got any writing on his arms. He said his soulmate's writing showed up in other places he wasn't allowed to show at school. Kaz told him he didn't need the details.

Kaz was definitely curious about his soulmate. He wanted to know everything about them. What their name was, where they live, how old they are, what they like and don't like... but he couldn't work up the courage to ask. Every time he picked up a pen, he thought about saying something. Introducing himself. Asking them their name. But he just couldn't do it. Every time, he chickened out and just scribbled down something he knew he needed to remember instead.

One day, Kaz and Oliver were hanging out at The Domain, and Oliver was writing to his soulmate.

"C'mon, dude, play with me," Kaz begged, holding out a remote to his best friend.

"I'm talking to Ana," Oliver replied, looking up. "Just because you're too afraid to talk to your soulmate doesn't mean I can't talk to mine."

Kaz flipped Oliver off, earning himself dirty looks from Wallace and Clyde from behind the counter.

Oliver finished what he was writing, then stood up and handed the pen to Kaz.

"Here," he said, "write something. Anything."

Kaz sat down and thought for a moment, before putting the pen to his skin and writing two little letters.

_Hi_

* * *

Chase just stared at the word for a minute. Hi. What could that mean?

He crossed the lab to Bree, who was doing her nails.

"Bree, look," Chase said, holding out his hand for her to see. "What do I do?"

"Just say hi back," She sighed. Chase could tell she was patronizing him, but he chose to ignore it.

He picked up a pen from the table and wrote the same word back right next to the first one, except in better handwriting. Apparently, his soulmate's wasn't very good.

* * *

Kaz watched as the letters 'h' and 'i' appeared on his arm. He turned to Oliver.

"They said hi. What do I say now?" He asked.

"I don't know, tell them your name," Oliver said distractedly (He had borrowed a pen from Wallace and Clyde and was talking with his soulmate again).

Kaz wrote down _I'm Kazimieras what's ur name?_ on his arm below the two 'hi's and waited.

* * *

Chase watched as more words started to appear on his arm - _I'm Kazimieras what's ur name?_

Chase showed his arm to Bree, "Look. My soulmate's a guy named K-Kazimieras?" He struggled to pronounce the unusual name. "What do I do now?"

She responded, "Oh my god, just answer the question."

So he wrote _I'm Chase and I'm 14. How old are you?_

* * *

Kaz slowly watched the neat little letters appear, telling him that his soulmate was a guy named Chase and was fourteen. So just one year older than him.

He wrote back, _I'm 13 and I live in PA hbu?_

* * *

Chase watched as his soulmate's age and home state appear on his arm and got nervous. He wasn't allowed to tell his soulmate where lived. Just in case. Mr. Davenport said that they couldn't tell their soulmates their last names, where they lived, or anything that may have to do with their binocs for their own safety.

He turned to Bree and asked her, "He just asked where we live. What should I tell him?"

"Just tell him you live on the west coast. It's what I did." She responded, not looking up from her lime-green nail polish.

He wrote _The west coast_ on his arm.

* * *

Kaz read the vague response disappointedly, then wrote _cool gtg ttyl_ on his arm and grabbed the video game controllers off the table in front of him, and held one in front of Oliver's face.

"Come on, man, let's play," Kaz begged. Oliver put his pen down with a sigh and grabbed the controller out of Kaz's hand, starting up the game.

* * *

Chase watched as _cool gtg ttyl_ appeared on his arm, and Chase assumed Kazimieras had to go eat dinner or something. It was two o'clock in Mission Creek (they had a half-day at school that day), and they were four hours ahead on the east coast.

* * *

Chase and Kazimieras talked pretty much every day after that. Chase almost always woke up to a question or some weird little remark or comment. Chase eventually told his soulmate that he's really smart (Not the smartest man in the world, though, no matter much he wanted to). A few months after they met, Chase started seeing random science questions appear on his arms, most of them medical. Chase wasn't sure why he needed to know all of these things, but he answered all of the questions that appeared as best as he could with the little context he got.

And every afternoon (evening for Kazimieras), they would talk for at least an hour. Sometimes, their arms would completely fill up with writing and they would have to move to write on their legs. Every night before bed, he and his soulmate would both wash all the writing off so they had blank canvases for the next day. As much as Chase wanted to hold onto the writing he and Kazimieras accumulated during the day, it was easier that way.

* * *

Kaz loved talking to Chase. It was his favorite part of the day. He loved every single thing about him. His cute handwriting, how smart he is, his name... everything.

Once Kaz and Oliver started working at Mighty Med, he started asking Chase medical questions, and he somehow always knew the answers. Oliver and Skylar both scolded him about it when they found out about it. They knew that even telling their soulmates about Mighty Med, or the superhero world in general, no matter how far away they lived, it could cost them their jobs, and probably their lives. But Kaz was careful. He only asked general questions that had nothing to do with superheroes. He made sure not to reveal their secret (He really didn't want to be cubed for revealing too much).

* * *

As it turns out, Oliver's Canadian soulmate is a superhero. One day, a young superhero named Cottontail came into Mighty Med wearing a hot pink, shimmery leather suit with a white skirt. She had powers very similar to a rabbit that she acquired when she ingested radioactive rabbit meat at a very young age. Oliver quickly recognized the writing and drawings on her arms when she took her suit off and switched it for a hospital gown, and they kissed right there in the middle of the ER. Everyone clapped. It was really cute. Now Ana (Kaz would rather call her Cottontail because her superhero name is cooler than her normo name, despite the fact that Oliver and Ana both want him to call her Ana) comes to Mighty Med as much as she possibly can all the way from Canada, which is hard since she doesn't have the ability to fly, just leap really high.

Jordan had also found her soulmate. When she went to an Anime convention, she met Emma, who apparently lives only about an hour away from the city. They bumped into each other in the line for some poster signing and got to talking and figured it out. They see each other pretty much every weekend now. Jordan said that Emma's mom isn't super happy about her soulmate being a girl, but Emma rubs it in her face as much as possible just to spite her. Apparently, she doesn't really like her mom.

And Gus... Kaz was scared to ask about Gus's soulmate. After what happened when he asked if he was getting any notes from them... yeah. He just didn't want to know.

* * *

Chase would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified when the world found out that he, Adam, and Bree were bionic. But it wasn't really for himself. After the world accepted them, he was totally fine with their secret being out. He was actually kind of happy that they didn't have to hide anymore. And being recognized for all the missions they go on was nice.

But, he was terrified for his soulmate. he couldn't decide whether to tell Kazimieras or not. Chase never mentioned his last name or exactly where he lived, so it could just be some crazy coincidence that they had the same name. He knew Kazimieras was going to find out at some point, but he wasn't sure if he wanted him to be in the public eye all the time.

"But that's not your decision to make," Bree said when he brought it up to her. "It's better to just tell him so he knows, then he can decide whether he wants the world to know he's your soulmate or not."

On some level, Chase knew Bree was right. He knew that just ripping off the band-aid was better than lying. So, the first night after their secret was revealed to the world, Chase grabbed a pen and sat down at a desk in the lab and started to write.

* * *

Kaz thought the idea of bionic humans was super cool. When he found out that there were three bionic teenagers out in California, his first thought was that he could _finally_ get powers. That could be the way it happened.

When he was watching the newscast with the three bionic teens with his family, he couldn't help but stare at the youngest one, Chase.

 _That's so weird,_ He thought. _My soulmate has the same name._

He just watched him intently the whole newscast, even when he and his older brother started to fight. It was kind of funny, and, maybe... cute?

Later that night, he felt a tingling sensation on his arm that always meant that Chase was talking to him. He rolled up his sleeve and watched as the words appeared.

* * *

Chase was nervous the entire time he was writing to Kazimieras that night. He wanted to get his words exactly right.

* * *

_Dear Kazimimeras, I'm sure you saw the news today. So, at this point, I'm sure you're aware of the existence of three bionic teenagers. You may or may not have put this together already, but, my name is Chase Davenport, and I'm the youngest of the three. I have bionic superintelligence, molecular kinesis (the ability to move things with my mind), and many other abilities. I just wanted to let you know so you have all the facts. :). Love, Chase_

* * *

Kaz's brain exploded as he read the sentences appearing on his arm. Chase Davenport, the hot bionic boy Chase from the news, was his soulmate? That was so cool!

As he got out of his bed to grab a pen, he wondered, _Maybe Chase can give me bionics so I can have powers, too._ But he wasn't going to ask that now. That was a question for later.

Kaz sat back down on his bed and put the pen to his skin, right next to Chase's note.

_That's so cool, Chase! Is that how u always knew all of those medical things when I asked?_

* * *

Chase breathed a sigh of relief when he read Kazimimeras' message, then laughed at the question. He was just glad that his soulmate wasn't totally freaked out about his bionics.

He smiled as he wrote again. _Yeah. Why did you ask those, anyway?_

* * *

Kaz got a little nervous when he read that. How was he supposed to answer without revealing the existence of Mighty Med and the superhero world? Yeah, Chase's big secret had been revealed, but Kaz's secret would not just expose himself, but hundreds of superheroes around the world.

 _I was just curious_ Kaz wrote back eventually, and he could tell that it took him too long for Chase to believe that he was telling the truth. Kaz just hoped Chase wouldn't pick up on it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Chase frequently saw new questions pop up about him bionics on his arms, and Chase answered all of them. He quickly learned that simple explanations were best, because if Chase tired to explain everything in-depth, it would just spark more questions.

Chase was really enjoying himself now that their secret was out. Not having to hide their bionics made his and Bree's lives so much easier now that they didn't have to be on constant Adam watch while he was out of the house so he wouldn't expose their secret.

And Chase was also really happy that he could tell Kazimimeras more about himself. Now that there was no secret to keep, Mr. Davenport didn't care what they told their soulmates, as long as it wasn't anything about his new top-secret inventions or his actual age. (The public still thought he was ten years younger than he actually was. Chase wasn't sure how, but he agreed nonetheless.)

Krane and his army came and went, and Davenport created the bionic academy. Since all of that was happening all at once, Chase had very little time to talk to Kazimimeras. Chase could tell he was a little hurt that he wasn't responding from the _where r u?_ 's and the cute little sad faces, but between fighting, helping Mr. Davenport design the Bionic Academy, and teaching, Chase simply didn't have time to pick up a pen and write a response.

In that crazy time, Adam met his soulmate. On the day they took some of the kids to the mainland for a night as normal kids, Adam saw a girl behind the counter at the arcade/restaurant with dirty-blonde hair that was drawing on her arm, right where a new picture was popping up on Adam's. Bree and Chase pointed it out to him, so he went over to talk to her. Chase could tell it was a little awkward since they never really talked, just drew pictures back and forth. But, he saw them hugging and whispering to each other as they were leaving, so it must have all worked out ok. He even gave her his giant purple stuffed unicorn that he won that night, Lester.

Eventually, Chase saw a note pop up onto his arm that he just couldn't ignore. He was just getting dressed for his big presentation with Davenport for their energy transponder when he saw it, and he was already running late. _Chase,_ it read, _I've heard all about your bionic academy. That looks so cool and I'm really happy for u. But I haven't heard anything from u for weeks. So if u don't write back to me soon, I'm coming to ur academy and forcing u t talk to me. I'm really worried about u._ The message was accompanied by a little heart. Unfortunately, Chase couldn't tell how old the message was. He could tell it wasn't new because it was already starting to fade. Chase knew Kazimimeras lived on the east coast, so it would take him at least five hours or more if flying, and a day and a half if driving, so there was no way he was here yet if he was already on his way. As much as Chase would love to see Kazimieras, now was just not a good time.

He quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled, _Don't come I'm ok but busy_ on his arm right under Kazimimeras' message and ran out to do his presentation.

* * *

Kaz and Oliver jumped through the wormhole and landed on the floor of the Davenport Bionic Academy. As they looked around, Oliver said, "I thought we were going to a comic book convention in Amsterdam?"

"Yeah, I lied," Kaz said, still taking it in. "We're here to see Chase. He hasn't responded to me in weeks and I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine, Kaz," Oliver said. "We're probably not supposed to be here. Let's just go back to the hospital."

"I don't want to leave until we find him," Kaz said affirmatively.

They put on student uniforms so they can search undetected, and accidentally get roped into training with Adam, the oldest bionic sibling who has super strength. Halfway through the session, and after Kaz and Oliver embarrassed themselves by faking having bionics, Bree, the bionic sibling with superspeed, runs in the room and announces that Chase has been attacked. When Bree and Adam try to leave the room to go see their brother, Kaz says, "I want to come with you."

"Who are you?" Bree askes, really looking at him for the first time, and then points at Oliver, "And you?"

"They're new students," Adam responds.

"We don't have any new students, Adam." Bree scolds, then walks up to him and Oliver. "What are you two doing here?"

Oliver tried to speak, but Kaz beat him to it. "My name is Kaz, and I'm Chase's soulmate. He hasn't been responding to me for weeks and I was worried about him, so I came here to check to see if he was ok."

"How did you know he was here?" Bree asked.

"I saw this place on the news and heard that you three," He gestured to Adam and Bree, "were teaching here."

"How do I know you're really his soulmate?" Bree asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Take me to him, and I can show you." Kaz pleaded.

Bree looked back at Adam, who shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Ok, come on." Bree sighed and waved him and Oliver on. They ran up and down the endless maze of hallways through the academy until they got to a small white room, where Chase is on the floor. Bree had a whispered conversation with a man Kaz vaguely recognized as Donald Davenport (Who was covering one of his eyes with his hand), but Kaz was more focused on Chase laying helpless on the floor.

"Ok, pretty boy, prove it," Bree said, handing Kaz a pen out of her pocket.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty?" Kaz asked distractedly.

"Kaz, not the time." Oliver scolded.

"Right, sorry," Kaz said, then drew a small heart on his left hand with the pen, and it appeared after a few moments on Chase's. Out of the corner of his eye, Chase saw a small kind-of-smirk, kind-of-smile appear on Bree's face.

Kaz saw Chase's eyes start to blink open, and he kneeled down next to his soulmate.

"Chase? Chase, how are you feeling?" Kaz asked.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"I'm Kaz, your soulmate," Kaz replied.

"Kazimimeras?" Chase asked, then looked down at his arm and saw their messages from earlier and smiled.

"You can call me Kaz." Kaz smiled, then leaned down and kissed Chase.

Through the blissful screen of their kiss, Kaz heard a distant voice say, "I hate to break up the party, but we need to find out what happened here." When he looked up, he discovered the voice belonged to Mr. Davenport.

Kaz helped Chase sit up and let him lean most of his weight on him. He seemed like he was unable to support himself.

"I was showing the Transponder to a potential buyer when-" Chase started, but Davenport cut him off.

"I told you I already had a buyer!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"And I told you that I wanted to go with a company that was environmentally friendly, but you left me out of the negotiations and just went with the one that put the most money in your pocket!" Chase fired back, then winced and rubbed his temples.

"That doesn't matter right now." Bree pointed out. "Keep going, Chase."

Chase went on, "He said he was very interested, then he hit me with some green lighting. And whatever it was wasn't human or bionic."

Kaz exchanged a glance with Oliver. "What did this guy look like?" Oliver asked.

"He's a tall black man with short hair and brown eyes. He also had a really deep voice." Chase described.

"We know that guy," Kaz said, dreading what they had to do next. But he knew they had no choice.

"What do you mean 'you know that guy'?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He's called The Incapacitator," Oliver explained. "He's a supervillain."

"Supervillain? What is this, a comic book?" A tall kid laughed.

"Right." Bree laughed, nudging the tall kid. "What's next, Leo? Vampires and Werewolves?"

She and the tall kid, Leo, apparently, laughed even harder.

"No, superheroes and villains exist." Kaz insisted. "And the Incapacitator is one of the most powerful villains that no one has been able to defeat."

"Ok, sure." Bree rolled her eyes, then whispered something to Mr. Davenport that Kaz couldn't hear.

"It's true, I swear," Oliver insisted. "We work at a hospital called Mighty Med, where we treat sick and injured superheroes."

"Is that why you asked me all of those medical questions?" Chase asked, visibly weaker than before.

"Yeah, but... Chase, are you feeling ok?" Kaz asked, and Chase passed out again. Luckily Kaz was there to catch him.

Chase was raced up to the infirmary, where Davenport did a thorough assessment of him. He looked more and more hopeless as he continued to examine him.

Eventually, he said, "There's nothing I can do for him. He's... He's dying."

"We can help him," Kaz said, standing up from where he was stationed next to his bed. "We can take him to Mighty Med and we can save him."

"Kaz, now is not the time for games-" Bree started, but Oliver cut her off.

"He's right." He said. "We can help him, we just need you to trust us."

Mr. Davenport walked up to Kaz and looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't care what you have to do. Just save my son's life."

"How are we going to get there?" Leo asked. "Because the last time I checked, no one here could fly."

"Bree could superspeed us," Adam suggested.

"I can't do this many people at once," Bree pointed out, dejected.

"No, we have a faster way," Kaz said, pulling the wormhole transporter out of his pockets. "It's called a wormhole transporter. It'll take us there instantly."

"Ok." Mr. Davenport said, disconnecting Chase from his IV and leads. "Be safe, you guys."

"We will," Bree said. Adam picked Chase up off the bed and hoisted him on his back. Oliver motioned for them to all get in close. Kaz opened up the wormhole, and they jumped.

* * *

Chase doesn't remember much from when his intelligence was switched with Kaz's. All he has is flashes the hospital, the fight with the Incapacitator, and a very strange memory of Kaz singing him whale songs, but he wasn't sure if that was a dream or not.

Chase hated that he could barely remember anything. That was basically the only time he got to spend with Kaz. But they promised they would see each other again soon. Now that Chase knew about the superhero world and wormhole transporters, they could see each other basically whenever and wherever they wanted to.

They went on dates all over the world. They went to New Zealand, Six Flags, Switzerland, Disney World, Germany, Sea World... Chase always chose foreign countries to visit, and Kaz always wanted to go to theme parks. Not that Chase didn't enjoy them, but going on the same very basic roller coasters just in different parks all over the country got boring after a while. But, at the end of the day, he really didn't care where he was as long as he was with Kaz.

* * *

It was a shock to everyone when S-1, now named Taylor, showed up. But it was even more of a shock when they found out that she turned out to be Leo's soulmate. He never said anything, but apparently, there were a few years where he didn't hear anything from her. That was the time when he was under Krane's triton app.

Leo felt so bad when he accidentally blinded her. He barely got out of bed for weeks. He eventually perked up, though, when she was up and around again.

Meanwhile, Bree was so pissed that she hadn't met her soulmate yet. She was convinced that since she was the first one to see the writing on her skin from her soulmate, she would be the first one to meet hers. But, now that Adam, Chase, and Leo had all met their soulmates but she hadn't, she was on a mission to meet her.

She kept trying to set up meetings with her, but Mr. Davenport never let her leave the island, and couldn't sneak out since the hydroloop was the only way in and out, and Mr. Davenport had it monitored twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week since the Incapacitator snuck onto the island. Bree started giving Davenport the silent treatment. It pissed him off, which was her only goal these days.

* * *

As Kaz and Oliver flew through the air together for the first time, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he had superpowers. One of his biggest childhood dreams finally came true! Yeah, it sucked that Oliver's mom was evil and would probably be stuck in Mighty Max for the rest of her life after she was caught, but he finally had superpowers!

When they landed, Kaz was basically skipping with glee down the sidewalk, but Oliver seemed even more glum than usual.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kaz asked his best friend.

"I just can't believe my mom is Mr. Terror." Oliver lamented.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side. We made indirect contact with the Arcturion. We have superpowers!" Kaz pumped his fists.

"I guess," Oliver mumbled, kicking a rock down the sidewalk.

As they reached Kaz's apartment building, he turned to Oliver. "Look, I'm gonna tell Chase about my powers tonight. Why don't you tell Ana? Maybe she can cheer you up."

"Yeah, ok. I will." Oliver said. Kaz waved good-bye as he turned to his building and walked in. He basically ran up the stairs, into his apartment, then into his room, and grabbed a pen. He took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his dress shirt and wrote _I have rly big news. can u meet up?_

After a few minutes, he saw _I'm stuck in training right now. Can we meet in an hour?_ pop up on his arm. He wrote back a quick _sure_ before sliding the pen in his pocket and plopping down in his bean bag chair and grabbing his Xbox remote. He opened up GTA and tried to complete a few missions, but he was so jittery that he kept crashing his car. He took a quick glance at his watch, and he saw it had been forty-five minutes since Chase said to meet in an hour. That was close enough.

He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and grabbed his wormhole transporter from where it was stashed with his schoolbooks under his desk. He set the coordinates for the roof of the Dormitory building of the bionic academy and jumped through a wormhole.

* * *

Chase smiled as he spotted the silhouette of his soulmate sitting on the roof, his legs dangling over the side. He sat down next to him and said, "So what's your big news?"

Kaz stood up, and a huge grin spread across his face. Chase couldn't help but smile, too.

"I have superpowers!" Kaz exclaimed, hopping a little bit.

"What?" Chase asked, not amused. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"It's not a joke!" Kaz defended. "Oliver and I got superpowers!"

"How?" Chase asked.

"Well, he and I were at his evil mom's wedding, and she was trying to touch the Arcturion space rock, but she didn't know it would kill her if she touched it, but we touched her while she was touching it, so she died and we got powers," Kaz explained, and Chase just nodded along. Nothing Kaz just said made sense. But, this was Kaz. Half of the things he said didn't make sense.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up." Chase said, standing up. "Oliver's mom is evil?"

"Yes," Kaz confirmed. "She's the supervillain, Mr. Terror."

"And now she's dead?" Chase asked.

"Well, no," Kaz responded. "She was dead, but Horace is also the superhero Caduceo, who can bring people back to life, so he brought her back to life, and now she's the most powerful supervillain in the world."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Kaz lamented.

"So you and Oliver touched a special space rock and now you have superpowers?" Chase asked, just confirming that the situation really was as crazy as it sounded.

"We made indirect contact. If we had touched it, we'd be dead." Kaz corrected.

"Right," Chase mumbled, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. Superheroes were weird.

"Don't you want to see my powers?" Kaz asked, clearly excited.

"Sure." Chase smiled, excited for his soulmate. Kaz stood up and started demonstrating his powers.

Kaz and Chase practiced Kaz's newly gained powers on the roof all night. It turns out he had the ability to fly, and Pyrokinetic abilities, which Chase had to explain were fire-based abilities. He loved Kaz, but sometimes he wasn't the brightest.

* * *

It was only a few weeks after Kaz and Oliver got their powers that tragedy struck. While the two boys were out fighting Oliver's Mom with Skylar, Mighty Med was blown up. Every single superhero and doctor inside died. The worst part was that they didn't know who did it.

When Kaz said they should seek revenge, Oliver knew just who to call.

* * *

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were already exhausted from their fight with Giselle when Mr. Davenport told them about a new project. Chase wasn't sure why, but he knew this was something he had to do. Something was just pulling him towards it.

He felt bad starting something new while Kaz was in such a bad spot, though. He wouldn't say what was wrong, but he could tell from how quiet Kaz had been the past few days. He couldn't shut up about his powers and all of his new abilities he was discovering, then suddenly Chase had to pry every word out of him, and he stopped visiting.

But this project was right for Chase. He just knew it.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport gave them the chip upgrade the next day, and Chase could literally feel the extra power flowing through his nervous system once it was complete. It was amazing.

* * *

As soon as Chase found out that Kaz was also part of the Elite Force, he knew that's why he had to come. Being with Kaz made him feel not just happy, but almost like he was glowing? He knew that sounded weird and stupid, but somehow everyone knew what he meant when he was talking about it.

* * *

Kaz loved being apart of the Elite Force and spending all day every day with his soulmate, but his first priority to find the people who blew up Mighty Med. His ambition even sparked a few arguments between him and Chase. They blew over pretty quickly, but fighting with his soulmate was never a thing he enjoyed.

He was so focused that it took him a whole week to notice that Bree and Skylar figured out they were soulmates. And they weren't being subtle about it either.

"You really didn't know?" Chase asked one night as they were getting ready for bed.

"I really didn't," Kaz confirmed. "I guess I just didn't notice."

"You didn't notice them sneaking off all the time and making out all over the house?" Chase laughed.

"No." Kaz responded, amused by his own idiocy. "I'm just that unobservant."

"I don't care how unobservant you are," Chase said, walking towards Kaz and putting his arms around Kaz's waist. "You're still mine."

"Aww," Kaz responded, pulling his soulmate in for a kiss.

* * *

Kaz loved the feeling of putting Roman and Riker in Mighty Max. The only feeling that rivaled it was when he kissed Chase for the first time. It took forever to capture them, their father, and all their siblings, but when they finally did, Kaz literally couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

One night, Chase and Kaz were sitting in the living room of the penthouse, cuddled up on the couch, watching the fire burn in the scarcely used fireplace.

"I love you so much," Chase said out of the blue.

"I love you, too." Kaz smiled, pulling Chase in for a kiss, which was very awkward in their current position, but neither of them were complaining.

"Despite the horrible circumstances that brought this team together, I still don't think I've ever been happier," Chase commented.

"Me either." Kaz smiled.

Both boys sat there, just content watching the fire and laying together in a tangle of limbs on the couch. And they weren't lying. They really never had been happier than they were at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I have been working on this on and off for like a year now, so this is kind of my baby, so showing it some love would mean a lot to me!  
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Kisses,  
> Lilluv


End file.
